This Head Aches But This Heart Does More
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: Originally on Tumblr - Daltonverse! Jogan They had been on a date to the Central Park, where surprisingly Julian managed to hide out and not get noticed often with the sunglasses. But somewhere along the date, Logan had gained a headache.


**_INFO: IF YOU HAVE MY TUMBLR AND YOU FOLLOW ME, YOU'VE MOST LIKELY SEEN THIS ALREADY BECAUSE IT WAS ON THERE FIRST FOR A LONG TIME._**

My tumblr name is _xxmakemecrazier_ so you can find me on there!

I'm on a roll, aren't I? Test if this is any good? XD This was going to be a simple thing about headaches. I had one last night, and of course I hated it with all of my being — so this was going to be Julian just helping Logan out with a headache — but it kind of became somewhat angsty and out of character? XD Oopsy.

**_DISCLAIMER: GLEE BELONGS TO FOX AND RYAN MURPHY AND THOSE WRITERS, AND DALTON, JULIAN LARSON, AND LOGAN WRIGHT ALL BELONG TO CP COULTER.I'm on a roll, aren't I? Test if this is any good? XD This was going to be a simple thing about headaches. I had one last night, and of course I hated it with all of my being — so this was going to be Julian just helping Logan out with a headache — but it kind of became somewhat angsty and out of character? XD Oopsy._**

* * *

><p><strong>This Head Aches But This Heart Does More<strong>

"Logan," Julian says softly with a sympathetic tone as Logan brings his fingers to this temples by groaning. People walk by in fall clothing and coffee cups carrying senseless noise and chatter with them. They had been on a date to the Central Park, where surprisingly Julian managed to hide out and not get noticed often with the sunglasses. But somewhere along the date, Logan had gained an incomprehensible headache.

"What?" He spits out angrily, his fists tightening together as two kids less than twenty feet away begin a clapping game with one another.

"Do you want to go home?" Julian tries to say gently but has to raise his voice due to a chorus of laughter that rings out from a group of college students, causing them both to roll their eyes.

Logan sighs with defeat, "Yes." They both stand up from the park bench and the blond stumbles a bit as the movement affects his head and they head to the car. Julian gets into the driver's seat and pulls out of the parking lot. Logan would admit that when Julian turned the radio on on accident, he was sent over the edge.

"Sorry!" Julian then _shouts _in order to apologize.

Logan's mouth increases become terse feeling his head throb at the sound of both. "Seriously who's stupid idea was it to go to the park?"

Julian bites his tongue. Sure, Logan could have a headache, but he was being a complete bastard in his attitude. "It was a date, dumbass. You know — those things we rarely go on?"

"Only because you had to be the movie star," The green-eyed 23 year old retorts.

"I was always a movie star - what, is this headache killing your brain cells and turning you into a bitch?"

Logan laughs hollowly, "If anyone's lost brain cells - it was you for thinking that I'd enjoy a date with you."

Julian stares ahead at the cars on the road, not trusting himself to say anything that would blow up the situation more than it already had. He's always known that Logan hates headaches far worse than colds or stomachaches. It didn't change the fact that Julian was originally trying to be romantic by taking Lo and himself to drink coffee and walk around holding hands, and being occasionally interrupted by his fans. It's not his fault that his squid of a boyfriend got a headache and aspired to be crabby for the rest of the date.

When Logan notices that Julian hadn't said anything back, his head begins to pound far worse than before and the pain becomes agonizing in the silence, and although guilt also pours its way into his brain, he makes no move to apologize.

Julian continues to drive in silence with bitterness filling the air until they reach the apartment complex, and Julian waits with a scowl for Logan to get out of the car so they could get to their loft. When they get inside, Logan walks slowly to the master bedroom through the thin hallway, and then kicks off his shoes and unbuckles his jean belt to remain in his boxers and sinks into the low risen bed, clambering between the blankets.

He lifts his hands in the darkness to the front of his skull and moans softly, feeling the pounding in the silence and each pound or fracture of light hurts more.

Julian then tip toes into the bedroom, sunlight peeking through the blinds and hurting Logan's eyes when he looks up at the actor.

"Here," he says with an icy tone. "Two ibuprofen and water. Drink up." Logan quickly obliges and swallows the pills, and Julian turns on his heel to leave the room.

"Julian, wait," Logan stops him by gaining a hold of his wrist. The actor, the amazing and beautiful actor that was his boyfriend which caused his breath to hitch, simply glares at him expectantly.

"I love you."

Julian gives him a softened, and yet expressionless look before sighing to himself in surrender. He moves to take his pants off as well and slides into the bed with Logan, who was pleasantly bewildered at the response.

Usually the roles would have been reversed but seeing as the blond was being the diva who felt sick, an exception could be made in their cuddling arrangements. Julian kissed the top of Logan's head, creating soothing strokes with his fingers in the locks of his hair.

"Also, I'm sorry," Logan mumbles into Julian's shirt, feeling exhaustion take over him. "But also, I like our cuddling better than dates."

The brunet in return laughs softly and gently and smiles looking into Logan's green orbs. "Has anyone ever told you that you act like a diva sometimes?"

Logan flutters his eyes shut against Julian's rising and falling heartbeat and he smiles contentedly to himself and to the words. "No, I'm more often called a squid by my amazing boyfriend."

"Mm," Julian hums, and puts his head against Logan's. "Go to sleep, Lo."

* * *

><p><em>Oh god. If someone did this for me for my headaches, I wouldn't have been such a bitch yesterday. XD<em>


End file.
